Painful Mistakes
by Tripenguinman
Summary: A story by me and Skullshovel. Mort makes a costly mistake. That's all we're saying. Promise to be sad. One of the only Mort fics.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a fanfic by me and Skullshovel. Please enjoy and review. This chapter is written by me, Tripenguinman.

PAINFUL MISTAKES

CHAPTER ONE

Mort watched his king scrub his feet. Julian was preoccupied in getting his precious feet clean and didn't see the small lemur watching in love, and awe. Julian finally finished and looked up at the other lemur.

"Mort," he said in his pompous voice. "Why're you staring at da King?"

"Feet!" Mort said with want.

"Mort," Julian sighed and stood up. "How many times must I tell you-…"

But he was cut off by Mort wrapping his small body around the King's feet and rocking himself.

"Mort!" Julian cried and pushed Mort off. "Stay away from de royal feet!"

Mort gave Julian Bambi eyes but Julian held his hand up, turned his head, and closed his eyes. Mort's eyes fell and he turned and hung his head. Julian peeked and saw the poor little creature whimpering and felt bad.

He sighed and made a mental note to kick himself later, and turned the lemur around.

"Mort, would you do de honor of filing de royal nails?" he asked

Mort's eyes shot open to an impossible size and happiness filled them.

"Yes, King Julian!" he shouted and ran off to get the filer.

The Mort skipped and sang as he grabbed the filer and headed back to Julian.

"HI!" Mort shouted happily, passing Skipper.

"Hey Sad Eyes," said Skipper "Julian busy?"

"I'm going to file his nails!" Mort shouted

"Sure… okay, men let's go." Skipper said and tobogganed off with the rest of the team.

Mort wondered why they needed Julian preoccupied but didn't care. One of his greatest dreams was coming true. He reached the King lemur and was only a few feet away.

"Ahh… Mort, get to da working." Julian said and gestured at his feet.

"Okay!" Mort said and took his first step.

And with this first step, he tripped and the nail filer and it turned into a knife in his paw, and it sliced through the flesh and fur of King Julian's right foot, leaving an angry red cut across the top. Mort looked up and stared at the dark blood dripping from the filer.

Julian's whole face twitched, his eyes filling with rage and insanity. Words began to drabble out of his mouth, words that Mort didn't understand that sounded like the things Skipper said when he stubbed his toe and Kowalski covered Private's ears. Mort stood up and held his tail and looked timidly at the twitching figure.

"Um… sorry…" Mort said sincerely.

Julian kept up this act for about two more minutes and then picked up the nail filer like a knife and looked insanely at Mort. There was a hook like tool on the end of the filer and Julian made such a thrust with the weapon at the small lemur, that as Mort screamed and ran away, the hook pierced the concrete and got stuck.

But Julian's rage was so great that he was able to tear it out in a dust of concrete and gave chase to the poor lemur. He was screaming loudly and everyone in the zoo rushed to see what was going on.

"What the hell-…" Skipper muttered as he passed Marlene's habitat and toward Mort and Julian.

Mort ran and jumped into Marlene's arms as Julian jumped at the penguins.

"Take care of Julian!" Marlene shouted and carried the sobbing Mort into her habitat.

"Oh crap." Skipper muttered.

As the sounds of the fight echoed into Marlene's cave, Marlene hid Mort under her bed cover. Marlene was looking with pity at Mort sobbed under the cover and soaked the whole bed.

"Mort, please calm down." Marlene cooed as she heard the penguins screaming outside. "Damn, this is not good."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone, this chapter was written by Skullshovel. Let's give him a hand.

PAINFUL MISTAKES

CHAPTER TWO

Mort was sobbing uncontrollably, Marlene was both sad and scared at the situation. The poor little lemur made one mistake and Julian went off on him for that. She was looking at two situations. And one of them was in her habitat, afraid and confused.

Marlene went to the little lemur hiding under the covers, wet from tears. Marlene then gave Mort a hug to calm him down. It didn't work much, he was still crying, Marlene was a little confused on what to do.

Mort was unresponsive, was he traumatized? "Mort? Are you okay?" Marlene asked in a concerned tone. Mort looked at her, his big yellow eyes pouring with tears. This gave Marlene the urge to shed a tear, but she didn't want to shed one.

"I'm scared…" Mort stammered. "Please help me…" Mort said while bawling uncontrollably. Marlene held the little lemur, who was wrapped in a blanket, in her arms. She looked down at the little lemur, he was still crying, with the covers wet from tears.

She then gave him a big hug after that. Mort felt the otters warm fur, he felt safe. Mort didn't want her to let go. He felt safe in the otters arms, it was the only thing protecting him.

Mort was still crying, but not as much as before, "Shhhhhh……don't cry…I'll protect you…" Marlene whispered into Mort's ear. Her voice was comforting. Mort began to think of her as a guardian angel. He was safe with her.

Mort then stopped crying. He was now silent. "By the way, what did happen that made Julian angry?" Marlene asked. Mort just froze. He was petrified when he heard the name 'Julian'.

When he thought of Julian it send chills down his spine. All he could think of was the crazed lemur king running at him with a nail filer. The image struck his little mind as he heard the name. It'll probably give him nightmares.

Marlene knew about the unanswered question, it'll probably be best if Mort would not hear about the crazed lemur. Marlene still heard the sounds of struggle outside. Mort was still scared. It was like a nightmare to the little lemur.

Mort had spend so much time in the Lemur Habitat. Now he can't go back there for safety reasons. Although Marlene was sad, she was also scared. What if Julian had got to Mort? What if Julian had got to her? Those two questions rang in her head like a tattoo in her skull.

Mort was still in shock. Her bed covers were covered in tears from before. It was a sad picture for her to see Mort in that state of shock. Marlene wanted to also make sure that the penguins would protect both of them.

Then a thought raced her mind. They were still fighting Julian, although she had two things to take care of. "Mort…Skipper's gonna protect us…" Marlene said reassuringly. No response from Mort still, he was still paralyzed in fear.

This was unlike the time when Julian banished Maurice and Mort into a tiny corner. This was a much darker time. The poor lemur was still under her bed covers. He was shivering and breathing heavily. He was traumatized.

Marlene was worried for Skipper, and at the same time for Mort. The poor lemur didn't deserve Julian's angry wrath. Marlene stood by Mort's side, hoping that the penguins would be okay. She still wanted to have Mort safe in her habitat. She then thought of an idea.

"Hey Mort! Wanna sleep here for the night?" Marlene asked with a smile trying to lighten up the mood. Mort looked at her with a depressed look. He then nodded. Marlene wanted him to be safe even if it meant for him staying a whole life time.

Marlene took a cautious look outside the cave to find Julian already in the habitat. He had a angry look on his face, and he also had a nail filer in his hand. Then the penguins ran up to the lemur. "Hold it ringtail!"  
Skipper shouted.


End file.
